Leave Out All The Rest
by Alpha-Of-Mass-Destrutction
Summary: Set after the Buu-Saga. Bulma can't stand to look at Vegeta. After an incident at work, Bulma is left trying to coop with the emotional trama of the situation. Vegeta, not understandig what is wrong with his mate, sets out to find out the truth. But how do you deal with someone who won't even look at you without bursting into tears?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Run

Bulma raced in the house silently. Rushing into her room, she dropped her purse and briefcase on the floor before stripping. Quickly she turned on the hot water and stood there letting it burn her skin and wash away all the blood on her persons. Tears began to fall as it all came crashing down her again. It hurt so bad and he just wouldn't stop. She was a woman not a doll. Grabbing the soap, she scrubbed her skin till it was red and more blood streamed out her skin. It didn't work. She could still feel his hands touching her, holding her, squeezing her, bruising her, and cutting her. He was right. Vegeta was going to hate her.

Sliding down to the ground, she held her knees to her chest. She just felt so dirty, so used. It was like someone had taken her pride and ripped it up and burned it. She didn't care though. She just wanted to die. Wanted to run away but knew she couldn't. Her son needed her; Vegeta needed her if only to fix the GR.

Picking herself up of the ground, she turned the water off and grabbed a towel. Drying quickly, she walked out the bathroom and went to her dresser. She slipped on a black long sleeve shirt thankful it was winter. A pair of dark gray sweats and some black socks adored her lower body. She sat at her mirror and used her expensive water proof fondation to cover up the cuts on her face. She was ashamed and knew when Vegeta found out he would leave her.

Just as she was finished putting it on, her door opened. Jumping slightly, she watched her mate walk in slowly. She lowered her eyes and looked away as she got up to leave.

Vegeta watched her leave with a raised eyebrow. She usually gave him a hug and a kiss when she got home from work. Maybe she was on that thing she called a period? But she hasn't had one since Trunks was born. And boy was almost eight. Something hit his nose fully. He walked over to where the smell was coming from. Finding it was Bulma's office outfit of the day, he sniffed it and scrunched his nose up slightly. He dropped it quickly and looked at his hand. Red and a liquid. Putting his thumb in his mouth, his widened in surprise. Blood. Bulma's blood. It drenched her jacket and some of her skirt. What happened to his mate?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Hide

**Bulma not getting a period is due to the prenatal vitamins she still takes. My mom did that after she had my younger brother and didn't have a period till he was six. **

Vegeta walked out the room and walked down the stairs. He searched for her ki and found it considerably lower than usual. She was in Trunks's room. Heading for the room, he picked up on the sound of a sob. The boy wasn't crying. In fact his ki was low in sleep. Bulma was crying. Silently, he opened the door and looked at the scene. She was holding his sleeping body close to hers as she cried softly into her hand. Bulma was never this emotional.

He narrowed his eyes and cleared his throat. Bulma visibly jumped and brought Trunks closer.

"What is wrong with you woman?" He asked eyeing her with calculating eyes.

She opened her mouth but shook her head and lowered her eyes.

Vegeta walked over to her chair and grabbed her chin. He looked in her eyes and watched more tears come as she tried to yank her chin away. A frown set on his face. What was the problem? She had never tried to get away from him. Not even when he tried to kill her on Nammek.

"You will tell me what is bothering you woman." He said gripping her chin a little harder.

She whimpered. "Please, Vegeta." She whispered, tears racing down her face.

He growled and released her chin. Taking Trunks out her hands, he laid him in his bed before standing across from her. She looked ready to bolt out the door any second and he wasn't having it. Her eyes weren't on him either. They were looking out the window with more tears in them. Slowly, she turned her head and looked his way but had her head down.

"Vegeta, can I leave?" She asked in a hushed tone.

"Sure, when you tell me what is wrong. Does it have something to do with why your work clothes are covered in your blood?" He asked with knowing eyes.

Bulma clenched her jaw. "Please, Vegeta can we not talk about this right now?" She asked with a lowered head and her arms wrapped around herself.

"Hn." He hummed as he walked out the room. He'd let her go this time but he would find out what was wrong. And whoever hurt his mate had hell to pay.

...

It had been two weeks since the incident. She refused to leave her lab. Said she was working on a new project for the company. Her dad was running the company in her place. She only came out when everyone was asleep. And when she did, she sat in Trunks's room and watched him sleep. Everyone was becoming concerned. Goku had dropped by to help get some information out of her but she only cried and said that when Vegeta found out he would hate her. He tried to assure her that was not the case and that he would stay there and help her but Bulma wouldn't say anything.

"Just know that no matter, we are good friends Goku." She whispered in his ear as she hugged him.

Goku looked at his childhood friend with a deep gaze. "Don't do anything that would take you away from all of us. We would all be upset but it would kill Vegeta." He said softly, wiping a tear from her eye. "He may not act like it but I know from a man's point of view, it would destroy him."

Bulma nodded.

Then he was gone. She was alone in her lab again. Sliding down onto the floor in the corner, she wrapped her arms around her knees. Her mate was probably furious that Goku was here. It didn't matter what the reason was, Vegeta still hated him. A small smile creeped on her face at the thought of Vegeta glaring at her best friend. A sigh escaped her lips as she closed her eyes and slipped off into a light nap. She hadn't got much sleep since this whole thing started. Her dreams were plagued the reoccurring incident.

_She was walking home from work to enjoy the snow. It was January, and there was a nice amount of snow on the ground. She loved the snow. It was beautiful and reminded her of her husband and mate. They were both cold but comforting. A ding sounded on her phone, telling her that she had an email._

_"Mrs. Briefs?" A gruff voice asked._

_"Yes." She said checking her phone._

_She missed the evil smile as she was grabbed and -_

She awoke quickly. Tears were rolling down her eyes as she put her hands on her head. What did she do to deserve this? Standing up, she walked out her lab and headed to the kitchen. Vegeta stood there with a frown on his face as she walked in. Her head lowered as she walked to the fridge. Just as she was about to open the door, a hand appeared on the door.

"You have been avoiding me woman." He whispered hoarsely.

Bulma gulped as the memory replayed in her mind.

A hand appeared on her shoulder softly.

"I want you to tell me what is wrong with you woman." Vegeta murmured.

"Vegeta. I can't." She whispered.

"Why not?" He growled, unconsciously squeezing her shoulder.

Bulma gripped the fridge for dear life. He was hurting her. No, she was hurting him. She cursed as she felt the wound open up slightly. Vegeta was tugging on the stitches non to gently. He grabbed her like his too.

"Vegeta, please let go of me." Bulma whispered.

"No."

She turned and looked over her shoulder with a tear sliding down her cheek. "Please."

His eyes widened at her face. Quickly, he moved his hand and watched her run away. She was pleading with him. What happened to his hot tempered mate? Looking down at his hand, he saw blood on his palm. Is that the reason she had been wearing dark clothes. They covered everything, even though she had a figure to die for. Just what was she hiding?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Plan

**_'I can still feel his hands on my body. His dirty hands all over my bleeding body. God, I can still feel his knife breaking my skin and being covered in my blood. I can still hear myself trying to scream through his hand. It hurt when he put his penis inside me and my walls felt like they were being ripped apart from his rough treatment. He ripped off my clothes and did horrible things. If Vegeta ever found out, he would kill me. I was weak and let another man touch me. And the sad thing is, I can't even cry anymore. I want to be stronger, if not for myself for my family.'_**

Bulma wrote in her diary. She tucked it away in her pillow case as she stood up with a sigh. Maybe she should tell her mate but what would he think? He would hate her and that would sting more than the feeling of her skin being cut open. Vegeta was her everything. Slowly, she walked out the room and outside. In her red long sleeve and yoga pants, she stood in the snow silently. This had been the first time since the incident that she had been outside. A soft sigh escaped her mouth, her breath floating up in the air slowly. Snow was still falling but slowly. The images flashed in her head. She could see her blood sinking into the snow. It was depressing really. But as she looked at the GR, she decided on something right then and there. She would become stronger. No one was going to do that to her again.

Bulma rushed into her lab quickly. Drawing out the plans for the BR, she set out to work. It would be equipped with everything she would need. And as crazy as it sounded, she was ready to be beaten down if only to pick herself up. Yes, she needed this. If Vegeta got to hide away in the GR, than Bulma could hide out in her BR. When she got a little stronger she would start running the company again. Till then she was about to be put through the worst workout of her life.

(Skip)

Vegeta walked out the GR to see a globe like structure across from his GR. It was the same size and color. Frowning his brows in curiosity, he walked over to the structure only to be blocked. There was strong, thick glass that was meant to keep everyone away. He wondered what was going on. Lifting up off the ground he looked down at the globe only there were no windows to see into. Sighing with a shrug, he landed on the ground and headed into the house. A new science project Bulma was probably working on.

Bulma started off light with a nice warm up before bumping up the intensity level. Instead of gravity it was intensity from the weather. There was snow on the ground, so it was freezing cold in the room. Robots she had built started coming at her at a level 2 pace. She had built them with weapons to harm her but she would learn to block them in time. Bulma blocked and learned the moves but mostly blocked. It was a lot harder than she thought but she needed this. When a bot came out and stabbed her in the shoulder, she hissed before blocking the next knife. She didn't remove the knife in case it was in a major vein. She continued to block the knives until the timer went out. Many cuts and small incisions littered her back and arms but she was proud. As her breathing leveled out, she headed to the healing tank. It couldn't heal the scars already there and she didn't want it too. They were a reminder of why she would have to do this every day. She turned on some ocean waves with the piano in the background and let the melody flow through her before going on about getting prepared to get in the tank. Stripping, she entered into the tank with the oxygen mask on her face. It would be awhile, so she settled in for a nap.

Vegeta sat in the kitchen with his mate's parents and his son. Where was she? He couldn't feel her ki anywhere. It was like she had vanished. But his instincts told him she was near. Standing up, he patted his brat's head before heading outside once more. He wanted to know what was going on with his mate but he knew it must have been something serious if she went to the lengths she did to avoid him. It stung a little that she didn't trust him enough to tell him what was bugging her. Maybe she figured he didn't want to hear about her problems. But that was it. She hadn't told anyone her problems. Wait what was that thing she always wrote in? It was book that held a bunch of flowers. He had seen it once before. Maybe if he read it he would find out what was wrong with her. Heading into the house, he walked up the stairs and into their bedroom.

Feeling on the pillows, he waited till he felt something hard. He pulled it out of the suitcase and opened the book. Her name and his name were drawn in a big heart. He smiled a little her childishness. Flipping it to the back of the book, he figured it might tell him what was wrong with her now not in the past. What he read broke his heart, had him on edge, and the need to kill whoever did it to her. Why didn't she tell him? She thought he would hate her and kill her? How could he? She didn't ask for whatever happened. That explained why she didn't hug or kiss him anymore. Why she didn't want to have sex or why she just completely avoided him. She was trying to be strong for him. Closing the book, he tucked back into the pillow and looked out the window. So that was what she was doing. Trying to better herself. He didn't mind that she wanted to be stronger but what was it going to cost for her to get there? He would hope for the best and give her space.

Bulma thought hard on the things that had happened and figured she shouldn't take it out on Vegeta. He hadn't done anything to her. No matter how much she wanted to roll up in a ball, he deserved to at least be talked too. She would try not to cry when he looked at her but who knows what would happen. As her eyes opened, the tank shut off and opened. Slowly, she climbed out of it and wrapped a towel around herself. Quickly getting dressed, she headed out the BR and typed the code to get out the glass. She was greeted to her mate standing there looking at her thoughtfully. She sighed mentally and smiled a small smile at him. He raised a brow at her but didn't say anything. Mentally, Bulma was proud of herself. She hadn't even teared up. With that thought in mind, she headed toward the house without so much as a passing glance.

She walked into the kitchen to see a plate with her name on the microwave. Smiling to herself, she warmed up her food and sat at the table. Downing it quickly, she put her plate in the sink. Now she knew how Vegeta felt after all his training. She turned and headed to her son's room. He was sitting on the bed looking at his book.

"Hey Trunks." She spoke softly before sitting on his bed.

"Hey momma. Are you still mad at me?" He asked innocently.

Bulma frowned. "Why would I be mad at you?" She asked.

"Because you didn't want to see me. I thought I did something bad." He said softly.

Bulma picked up her seven year old and held him to her chest. "I wasn't mad at you. I was having a really hard time but I think it's over now." She said mostly to herself.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:: Train

Bulma was back in the BR. Level 2 had mastered it with no cuts. It took her three days to finally block everything but she had managed. She felt accomplished and it was a great feeling. Bumping up the intensity, she started on level 3. It was a club with spikes this time. Bulma blocked a few before one was viscously slammed into her back. A scream wanted to come out but she refused to. Swallowing the scream, she kicked the bot and grabbed the club. She began bashing bots with clubs as her back dripped its precious life source onto the ground drip by drip. As she hit the bots, she could feel her anger begin. That man had taken far too much from her and she wanted it back. With every hit, she could feel some pain and rage leave her. No one had the right to do that to her. She was a woman and she would be respected. A bot came and swung at her head. Bulma grabbed it with her bare hand before glaring at the bot. Its red eyes mocked her. Swigging the club around with her other hand, she knocked its head off before clutching the club tightly, she bashed everything in sight till the timer went out. Her breathing came out heavy as she looked at the bloody floor. Her blood and some robot pieces littered the ground in patterns. A small smile came to her face as she undressed.

"I think Vegeta deserves a kiss for this." She spoke out loud.

Bulma headed toward the healing tank before turning on Invincible by Adelitas Way. She bobbed her head as she put on the oxygen mask and slipped into the healing tank. Her eyes closed in sleep as she thought about kissing Vegeta. Surprisingly, it didn't make her want to run away or hide. She really wanted to kiss him.

-An hour later-

Vegeta was just emerging from the GR only to watch his mate come out the glass with a small smile on her face. He had expected her to keep walking past with her head down but she walked up to him. He stared at her quizzically as she smiled slyly. Her hand touched his sweaty face gently before her lips touched his forehead, his nose, both his cheeks, and finally his lips in a searing passionate kiss. Black charcoal eyes raised in surprise minutely before he kissed her back. He would take all she was ready to give. When her dull teeth nibbled on his lip, he pulled her closer. She stiffened for a second before she slightly relaxed. Her lips pulled away from his and she smiled at him again.

"I love you Vegeta." She said as she turned and walked away.

Vegeta stood there dumbly for a moment before touching his lips. God, she tasted like heaven.

(Skip)

After checking on her son, she decided to call Goku. Vegeta was in the GR so she wouldn't have to worry about him interrupting the conversation. Soon as Bulma put the phone down, Goku appeared with his silly smile.

"Hey Bulma. I'm glad you're alright." He said embracing her tightly.

Bulma winced as her back felt the full effect of his strength. As he put her down, she smiled softly before catching her breath. "Goku, I need to talk to you." she said sitting in one of her favorite chairs.

Goku nodded before sitting next to her, in the chair that looked like hers.

Bulma took a deep breath.

"I was attacked by a stranger a couple of weeks ago. He raped me and cut me up pretty bad." She bit her lip. "All I could think about was how much Vegeta would hate me if he ever found out. All I can remember watching my blood stain the snow but not the knife cutting my skin." She sighed. "He said he would see me later and I believe he can find me again. So I have been training."

"I'm so sorry Bulma" He paused. "I think you should tell Vegeta. That is pretty serious but I'm glad you told me. I was really worried you would do something to yourself." He said taking her hand in his calloused one.

"I know and I will but I don't want him to hate me. Vegeta is my world. I did consider self-harm but it wouldn't do anything for the rest of you. Then Vegeta really would hate me." She whispered.

Goku was fully aware that Vegeta was standing behind the corner listening but he wouldn't tell her. This was between them. Although he was silly, he knew when to be serious. Vegeta would take care of his strong friend. They deserved each other. Smiling to himself, he stood and stretched.

"Well Bulma, if you need me you know where to find me. See you later. Chi-Chi's cooking!" He said as he disappeared.

Bulma smiled at his disappearing form. He was too hungry for his own good. Her eyes closed in thought before she drifted off to sleep. Training was tiring her out.

Vegeta waited a moment before coming from around the corner. Her soft breathing filled his ears as he walked toward her sleeping figure. Picking her up, he carried her up to their room and laid her on the bed. His lips found her forehead as he tucked her in. He loved this woman with every fiber in his being and it killed him to know that someone had harmed his mate in spite. She had even considered self-harm. That didn't sit well with him.

(Skip)

Today it was level 4 Bots. They swung at her sides and she could feel her ribs crack slightly but she would learn to block them. One bat at a time was she blocking and dodging. She looked graceful as she moved about in a dance like way. A small smile came to her face as she moved. Left, right, hand up, arm out. The process repeated till the timer went out. Bulma dropped onto the ground with a silly smile. She felt stronger and it was an amazing feeling. Now she knew why Vegeta trained so hard. This feeling of power was something she liked. Getting up, she undressed and got into the healing tank with a soft violin melody.

...

Bulma sat in Trunks's room reading him a book. They were sitting in a rocking chair and Trunks was asleep from the story. She just sat there rocking him gently. He was curled up in her chest and it was peaceful. Bulma was humming softly when Vegeta appeared at the doorway. He watched them briefly before entering in and taking Trunks away. Gently, he laid him in his bed before grabbing her hand. Pulling her close, he just held her there. His arms wrapped around her waist gently. He allowed his chin to rest on her shoulder as he took in her scent. Bulma just stood there for a moment before wrapping her arms around his neck and laying her head on his shoulder.

"You have been training woman." He stated softly.

"Mmhm." She responded.

"Good. Trunks needs a physically strong mother. Once he turns ten, he'll be everywhere." Vegeta smiled.

"Is that so?" Bulma whispered half amused.

"When do you plan on going back to work?" He asked holding her tightly. That was still a touchy subject but Vegeta was not known for sugarcoating things.

Bulma was silent for a moment. "I don't know. Sometime soon."

Vegeta sighed.

They remained like that for a while. Vegeta who was not one for affections stood there and held his abused mate tightly. She needed him. And hopefully, soon enough she would be able to tell him herself what had happened that night. She was his mate and he would take care of her like he was supposed to. If it meant ending one of these worthless human's lives, then he would. No one had the right to touch his mate like that.

(Skip)

Bulma was out getting the mail at the mailbox. A strange letter sat in the midst of the bills. Entering her home, she sat the bills down and opened the letter. A mysterious message was written for her. Taking out the photos of her son, she nearly teared up at the things the pictures had. Reading the letter, she nearly threw up in her mouth. A tear slipped down her cheek before she heard the door open. In walked her husband. She looked at him briefly before throwing herself into his arms.

The letter said: _'Bulma, how have you been? I know you're still alive and I've been watching you. Your little boy is so much like you. He probably feels like you too. Soft skin with fiery eyes. I'm coming for you again. And this time I'm never letting you go. You belong to me. I'll give you my seed to raise. Be ready Mrs. Briefs. Your time is short. Love you.'_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Smile

Vegeta held his hysterical mate in his hands as she sobbed into his shoulder. He sat on the couch as she curled up on his chest while he read the letter. So that's how it was huh? Someone wanted to impregnate his mate with their seed huh? And they had a thing for children too? Vegeta was beyond furious as he reread the letter over and over again. All he could think about was murder. But he brought his focus in on her tears soaking his shirt. She was really afraid of this man and she should be. After what he had done, he couldn't blame her for it either. Tilting her back, he stared at her crying face before bringing her close to his own face.

"You were attacked." It wasn't a question.

She nodded slowly.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked softly.

"I didn't want you to hate me Vegeta." She sobbed softly.

Vegeta hummed. "I never could hate you woman. You are my mate/wife. Anyone that threatens my queen will be killed."

She chuckled slightly as she wiped a tear.

He smiled down at her before kissing her forehead.

She smiled back as she wiped her other eye.

"You are going to work tomorrow." He stated forming a plan.

"What?!" Bulma asked.

"Yes, you are going. He doesn't know who or what I am. He knows of the brat and where we live. If you think for one moment I will put my brat and mate in danger, you misunderstand me completely." Vegeta growled darkly.

"No, I understand." She whispered.

"Good. You will leave in the middle of the day till he decides to take you again. Trunks and I will be going to work with you from now on. No one will see us together to know that I am your husband. Once he makes his move, his life is mine." Vegeta explained.

"But what are you going to do?" she asked with a nod.

"Nothing." Vegeta smiled darkly.

Bulma rolled her eyes. "Right."

"Now tonight will be the night, I remind you of how superior I am to these humans in the arts of healing and making love." Vegeta stated rising.

"Vegeta, you better not." Bulma yelled trying to escape.

Vegeta tightened his hold on her. "Oh but I will." He chuckled.

…

Bulma awoke at dawn with Vegeta wrapped behind her tightly. There was something furry wrapped around her thigh. Lifting the blanket, she caught site of a brown bushy tail tightly nestled around her. A soft smile appeared but she was curious of how it came back. Rolling over to face her mate, she let her hand pet the furry tail softly. It began to fidget and move to wrap around her arm. Still she continued to pet the soft fur till she heard a purr escape her husband. Looking up at her mate, he had his face in pure bliss as she continued to pet it. She chuckled softly before releasing his tail and moving to get out of bed. Her hand was caught by another hand. Looking behind her at her husband, she had to try to hold back the laughter at his face. He looked like a wanting puppy.

"Why?" he asked with a deep frown.

She let out her laughter. It was deep from the core of her being. Vegeta could honestly say he loved missed it. Sitting up with her still in his hand, he let his tail curl up in itself. When her laughter died down, she smiled at him with a real smile.

"How did you get your tail back?" she asked reaching to pet it again.

"It must have something to do with you. My need to protect my mate might have triggered my cells to activate and made another one." He shrugged.

"Are you happy its back?"

He nodded. "I feel complete."

She nodded. "Well come on, I have to get ready for work."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Bulma took a deep breath as she walked into her office. There was a pile of paperwork for her to sign and make sure things were good. Smiling softly, she walked to her desk. She buzzed through the paperwork in less than three hours before getting up and going for a coffee break. Once her cup was in hand, she wandered about to her lab. The workers there greeted her in surprise but continued to take notes on the new gadgets she designed. Most were coming along greatly. At the last station, the intern was having a problem starting it up. Bulma gracefully helped the intern. He turned to look at her gratefully before it became a devious smile.

Bulma's eyes widened at recognition. It was him!

"Thank you Mrs. Briefs." He spoke almost slyly.

"You're welcome." She replied slowly before moving away, far away.

Once she made it back to her office, she tried to calm herself down. He was here?! He worked here?! Picking up some files, she went through them looking for his. Once she found it, she packed it up with all of the others she was taking him before she left the office. Locking her door, she made her way out the building wordlessly.

…

Vegeta and Trunks sat on the opposite building's rooftop. They both were eating a hotdog that he had bought from the vendor below. Trunks was staring up at the sky as he chewed his food.

"Dad, is mom going to be okay?" he asked still looking at the sky.

"Yes. We'll both make sure she is." He answered, thinking about getting another hotdog.

His eyes caught sight of his frantic mate walking out her office. Grabbing his boy, he took off in the sky to follow to her car. As the car drove to their house, he made sure nothing would get to her as he landed in the back of the house. Trunks stood behind Vegeta as he walked to greet his mother.

"What is it woman?" He asked taking in her panting form.

"I found him." She whispered softly.

"Where?" he asked getting angry.

She kissed his cheek. "Come in the house." Her legs carried her to into the house as she picked up her son mid stride.

Vegeta shook his head before walking in with his wife.


End file.
